Naru-Naru Botanical!
by Fanfic Sampah Kepunyaan Robin
Summary: Dikarenakan leluhurnya, Sasuke termasuk golongan pemuda impoten. Untuk menghentikan kesalahan leluhurnya, Itachi seorang profesor tumbuhan menghadirkan makhluk yang akan membuat Sasuke repot? Senang? Atau bergairah? Tidak. Sasuke tidak mungkin bergairah. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki ukuran kejantanan yang dapat dibanggakan. SasuNaru. Masih prologue. M for plus, plus. Author liar.


Technology Botanical Institute of Konoha menjadi salah satu universitas terbesar dan terbaik di dunia pada tahun 2500. Universitas ini terkenal bukan hanya karena lulusannya yang berhasil memasuki perusahaan besar atau mendirikan usaha sendiri dan berhasil karenanya, melainkan karena kemampuan para mahasiswa-mahasiswanya yang bisa menciptakan jenis tumbuhan baru, dan teknologi terbaru dalam merawat berbagai macam tumbuhan. Oleh karena itu, TBIK sangat diakui oleh dunia, terutama oleh para penggila dan pecinta tumbuhan.

TBIK didirikan pada tahun 2014 oleh Keluarga Uchiha, salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Awalnya, TBIK hanyalah universitas kecil yang mendidik para mahasiswa agar mencintai tumbuhan dan berani bereksperimen dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan tersebut. Semakin lama, cara belajar TBIK yang unik atau membiarkan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya mengeluarkan kreativitas semakin digemari oleh masyarakat, dan semakin diminati. Terlebih pada zaman itu, teknologi untuk makhluk hidup semakin tidak populer karena semua lebih memikirkan industri elektronik atau alat-alat berat lainnya, dan hanya beberapa universitas yang berani menanam investasi untuk jurusan tumbuhan atau hewan.

Kembali lagi pada tahun 2500...

Setelah pemimpin TBIK terus berubah karena zaman, akhirnya TBIK dipegang oleh Fugaku yang merupakan petinggi Keluarga Uchiha sekarang. Ia adalah pria mapan sekaligus Menteri Pertanian dan Perhutanan yang bertanggung jawab atas universitas ternama itu. Namun dikarenakan kesibukannya sebagai Menteri, ia tidaklah bisa memegang tanggung jawab TBIK secara sepenuhnya. Alhasil ia memberikan sedikit tanggung jawab TBIK kepada putra sulungnya yang merupakan salah satu profesor muda di TBIK untuk mengurus universitas tersebut.

Itachi Uchiha.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh lima ini sudah mendapatkan gelar profesor. Ia merupakan pemuda jenius di antara Uchiha jenius lainnya. Sikapnya sangat tenang, dan wajahnya bisa membuat siapapun wanita tergila-gila karenanya. Pemuda ini sangat menyukai tumbuhan semenjak dia kecil. Dia sudah mengoleksi berbagai jenis spesies tumbuhan dari yang biasa hingga sampai jarang sekali ditemukan. Pemuda jenius inipun sering mendapatkan nobel karena penemuan-penemuannya yang unik dan bisa membantu pelestarian tumbuhan di dunia. Penemuan terakhir dari sang Uchiha adalah obat yang bisa membuat tumbuhan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari hama, sehingga tidak ada hama yang berani mendekat ke arah tumbuhan tersebut, dan obat tersebut bisa digunakan pada area _outdoor_ maupun _indoor_ setelah Itachi menyempurnakan obat tersebut selama setahun lebih.

Setelah percobaan demi percobaan Itachi lakukan, akhirnya, Itachi mendapatkan sebuah ide gila setelah dia menonton berita pagi di rumahnya, sebelum berangkat kerja. Ia melihat jika pada berita tersebut dewan PBB mengalami kecemasan karena angka kelahiran anak semakinmenurun, sedangkan angka kematian semakin meningkat. Bisa dikatakan penduduk bumi semakin berkurang karena banyak sekali manusia yang sulit memiliki anak karena kurangnya gairah yang dimiliki manusia-manusia zaman sekarang. Hal ini bermula bukan dari manusia itu sendiri, melainkan dari kesalahan di zaman dahulu. Zaman pada saat terlalu banyaknya manusia di bumi ini.

Kembali lagi pada tahun 2014.

Pada tahun 2014, angka kelahiran pada manusia semakin meningkat, walaupun di beberapa negara angka tersebut tidaklah meningkat secara signifikan atau angka kelahiran cenderung negatif. Tetapi di negara berkembang, angka kelahiran tidak bisa dicegah. Semakin hari, jumlah kelahiran yang terjadi di negara-negara berkembang tersebut semakin banyak dan menyebabkan kecemasan pada pemerintahnya. Saat itu, TBIK yang baru saja didirikan hendak membuat suatu obat atau alat yang bisa mengkondisikan angka kelahiran, dan ternyata usaha nenek moyang dari Itachi Uchiha berhasil. TBIK berhasil menciptakan suatu obat yang bisa membuat siapapun peminumnya tidak memiliki hasrat untuk bercinta. Awal-awal, memang terdapat gejala mengerikan, ketika orang yang meminumnya tidaklah memiliki hasrat untuk bekerja sekalipun. Tetapi TBIK berhasil memperbaikinya seiring zaman, sehingga para peminum minuman tersebut tidaklah berhasrat untuk bercinta, tetapi masih berhasrat untuk melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

Semakin lama, obat yang tadinya sebagai percobaan untuk berbagai daerah yang mengizinkan manusia-manusia di dalamnya sebagai alat percobaan semakin populer. Bukan hanya negara berkembang saja yang mengosumsi obat-obatan itu, melainkan orang-orang di negara maju. Beberapa dari mereka mengaku bahkan mereka lebih semangat bekerja ketika meminum obat itu. Semangat bekerja mereka sama besarnya saat mereka sewaktu dulu masih ingin bercinta. Ya, semua keadaan berubah. Baik orang-orang di negara maju maupun orang-orang di negara berkembang, lebih menyukai bekerja atau melakukan aktivitas lainnya, melajang dibandingkan memiliki pasangan hidup atau bermesraan.

Terkadang efek samping dari suatu "sebab" tidaklah langsung terjadi. Efek samping dari obat tersebut terjadi setelah beberapa generasi berikutnya. Walaupun orang-orang tidak mengosumsi obat-obatan itu, tetapi tubuh mereka mulailah tidak terlalu respon untuk melakukan seks. Mereka lebih cenderung bersikap seperti kakek-nenek mereka yang lebih menyukai bekerja dibandingkan seks. Bahkan mulailah beberapa orang cucu dari pengosumsi obat tersebut melajang hingga mereka tua. Ya, efek samping tersebut semakin membesar sampai saatnya waktu sudah tidak terasa menjadi beberapa ratus tahun kemudian.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. Ia paham betul apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah melihat berita tersebut. Ia memiliki sebuah ide untuk mengatasi semua ini. Ia bisa melatih orang-orang itu untuk kembali belajar ke dalam naluriah mereka sebagai manusia. Ia bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang "tidak meganggu" ketika Itachi tahu dengan pasti jika orang-orang tersebut membutuhkan sesuatu yang unik dan bisa membuat diri merasakan seperti "hewan" disela-sela pekerjaan mereka yang banyak. Ya, dia bisa memaksa manusia-manusia itu untuk kembali seperti "manusia", dan menebus semua dosa leluhurnya karena menghapus sifat alami manusia.

Ya, Itachi memiliki ide.

Ide yang sangat jenius.

Ide yang mungkin bisa membuat orang-orang menganggap otaknya…

Erotis?

* * *

><p><strong>Naru-Naru Botanical!<strong>

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: Adegan dewasa, bahasa vulgar, tema vulgar, tidak baik dibaca anak-anak, miss typo, masih banyak lagi kesalahan di dalamnya.**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekan nama pengarang, atau karya pengarang sesungguhnya. Cuman memperbagus karya pengarangnya yang menurutku endingnya kurang pake banget XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<br>**

* * *

><p>"Selamat sore, Sasuke!"<p>

"Selamat sore, senpai!"

"Sasuke, besok jangan lupa, ya!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, ketika orang-orang menyapanya, dan memberi salam pada dirinya dengan antusias. Tidak ada sedikipun gairah untuk bersosialisasi atau menyapa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia lebih cenderung bersikap dingin, walaupun banyak orang yang sedia memberikan tubuh mereka untuk sang Uchiha karena ketampanan, dan kekayaan sang Uchiha yang sulit sekali dihitung. Inilah salah satu kejelekan dari manusia impoten karena kesalahan nenek moyangnya yang telah mengosumsi obat-obatan penekan hormon itu. Sasuke adalah Uchiha satu-satunya di zaman sekarang yang terkena efek samping tersebut. Ia tidak merasa suka sesama jenisnya, maupun lawan jenisnya. Ia lebih menyukai mengerjakan tugas, atau pekerjaan-pekerjaan di rumah dibandingkan _hang out_ atau mencari wanita yang bisa dikatakan wajar jika dilakukan pada remaja seumurnya.

Sasuke sudah melakukan berbagai macam terapi atau pergi ke berbagai macam tempat pengobatan untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengatasi masalahnya. Walau tubuhnya tumbuh, tetapi organ vitalnya tidaklah tumbuh dengan wajar… atau kecil. Sasuke benar-benar merasa hidupnya seperti mimpi buruk. Tubuhnya tidaklah jauh berbeda dari korban radiasi radioaktif yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, dan dia yang harus menerima dampaknya. Ha-ah, tetapi Sasuke berpikir tidak masalah jika dia tidak memiliki pasangan. Toh, pasangan tidaklah dibutuhkan terlalu di dalam kehidupannya, atau dia berpikir demikian karena hasrat bercintanya yang tidak ada?

Sasuke memasuki kendaraannya. Kendaraannya sangatlah minimalis; hanya bisa diisi oleh empat penumpang, ketika tidak ada bagasi di belakangnya. Kendaraan di tahun ini tidaklah bergerak di atas jalan, melainkan melayang beberapa meter di atas permukaan tanah, ketika dia harus memasuki lorong sebagai area jalan. Untuk mendapatkan surat izin memiliki kendaraan dan menggunakannya pun sangat sulit, berhubung sangat antisipasinya pemerintah terhadap pembeludakan kendaraan, seperti ratusan tahun lalu. Alhasil, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki uang banyak dan "nama" saja yang bisa menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Selebihnya, orang-orang harus menggunakan kendaraan umum. Tetapi tidak ada yang komplein tentang aturan tersebut karena rakyat sangat dimanja oleh transportasi umum yang baik dan nyaman itu.

Sasuke harus melewati deretan gedung tinggi ketika akan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tidak menggunakan mode manual untuk menjalankan kendaraannya, melainkan mode automatik sehingga kendaraannya jalan dengan sendirinya; berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas menyuruhnya berhenti, dan jalan ketika lampu lalu lintas memerintahnya untuk mulai bergerak. Selain gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, Sasuke pun melihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang menakjubkan di sekitarnya. Ia tidak menatap gunung yang rimbun dengan pepohonan, dan taman-taman berpohon lebat di bawah sana. Ya, semuanya tampak hijau ketika pemerintah tidak sedikitpun mengizinkan orang untuk menebang pepohonan secara sembarangan. Orang-orang haruslah melakukan izin ketika ingin membangun sesuatu atau bertindak sesuatu, ketika tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa lepas dari pengawasan pemerintahan pusat karena terlalu banyak mata di sekitar mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya mendarat di salah satu halaman luas, di bawah sana. Pintu mobilnya membuka sendiri, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk turun. Sasuke pun turun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung putih—besar di hadapannya. Ia melangkah menuju gedung tersebut, dan pintunya terbuka sendiri. Sang Uchiha pun memberikan tasnya pada sosok robot yang menyambutnya dengan baik. Pemuda inipun melepas dua kancing atas kemejanya, dan melihat ke arah sepenjuru rumahnya. Sepi. Dimana sang kakak? Bukankah biasanya pada jam segini, Itachi selalu ada di ruang tengah sedang menonton? Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ha-ah, kakaknya pasti sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya.

Sang Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja sang kakak, ingin tahu pekerjaan sang kakak. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu belakang, dan menatap halaman luas di belakang sana. Dengan langkah tenang, sang Uchiha menapaki kakinya di halaman belakang kediamannya. Iapun melangkah menuju pepohonan lebat di depan sana, dan berhenti sesaat ketika melihat bangunan cukup besar di belakang sana. Ia melihat bangunan berbentuk setengah kubah dengan kaca sebagai bahan dindingnya. Sasuke mendekat ke arah rumah kaca itu dan menatap pintu rumah kaca tersebut.

Rumah kaca tersebut tidaklah merusak lingkungan seperti zaman dahulu. Rumah kaca ini merupakan rumah kaca ramah lingkungan ketika seorang mahasiswi dari TBIK berhasil menemukan bahan untuk mengantisipasi efek rumah kaca. Rumah kaca ini sangat berguna bagi para petani terutama para petani di daerah empat musim. Setiap orang bisa menanam jenis tumbuhan apapun, ketika suasana di dalam rumah kaca ini bisa diatur. Tetapi, berbeda dari rumah kaca petani biasanya, rumah kaca sang kakak dilengkapi laboratorium—tempat biasanya Itachi bereksperimen.

Sasuke menaruh ibu jarinya pada alat di depan pintu itu, dan menunjukan retina matanya pada sensor mata. Pintu itupun terbuka. Ia yang sudah dipersilahkan masuk melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Suasana di dalam ruangan berubah drastis. Suara burung, serangga, serta suasana tropis langsung terasa di sekitar Sasuke, berbeda dengan suasana musim semi di luar sana. Sasuke pun menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan sang kakak. Namun, tidak ada sedikit pun jejak sang kakak di sekitarnya.

"Kemana dia?" Sasuke berpikir sambil menatap tumbuhan-tumbuhan di sekitarnya.

Saat melangkah semakin dalam, Sasuke melihat jika ada benda-benda berwarna merah yang megantung di salah satu tumbuhan. Sasuke mendekat ke arah tumbuhan itu. Ia menatap tumbuhan tersebut, dan menelan air liurnya, ketika buah tomat miliknya rupanya sudah berwarna kemerahan—ranum. Sasuke pun akan mengambil tomat tersebut, ketika dia berpikir untuk membiarkan tomat tersebut agar tumbuh semakin besar. Inilah kehebatan tumbuhan tomat Sasuke. Tomat tersebut tidaklah akan membusuk, dan akan terus membesar hingga sebesar semangka sampai Sasuke siap memetiknya. Sayang sekali tomat tersebut baru sebesar bola tenis, sehingga Sasuke harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk mencicipi tomat yang menggiurkan tersebut.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia melihat tumbuhan pemakan serangga yang sibuk memperlihatkan giginya, dan mengatup-ngatupkan giginya, mencari makanan di sekitarnya, dan kasihan sekali ketika ada seekor burung parkit yang menjadi korban pohon tersebut. Saat bunganya yang begigi runcing itu merauk burung tersebut, darah pun mengalir ke atas tanah. Mengerikan. Sasuke memilih untuk sedikit menjauh dari tumbuhan tersebut. Ia lebih baik segera mencari sang kakak sampai saatnya Sasuke tiba di depan sebuah pintu lagi.

Sasuke menatap pintu tersebut. Ia belum pernah masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu ini walaupun dia sering kali melihat ruangan ini. Bagi Itachi, inilah satu-satunya ruangan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh satu orang pun. Sasuke pun melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan. Ia sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan ruangan ini. Ia ingin tahu isinya, tetapi ia sering kali gagal jika mencoba untuk masuk. Sasuke pun mendorong pintu di hadapannya, dan tidak menyangka untuk pertama kalinya pintu tersebut tidak tertutup untuk dirinya.

Krieeeeetttt…

Sasuke melihat ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh tabung-tabung serta cairan berwarna-warni di sekitarnya. Sasuke pun takjub dengan berbagai macam makhluk hidup yang ditangkar di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan bentuk serta warna makhluk hidup tersebut tampak asing di mata sang Uchiha. Sang pemuda pun tidak berhenti terpesona, ketika dia melihat seekor tikus berwarna ungu yang terbaring lemas. Apa yang dilakukan kakaknya pada tikus ini? Sang Uchiha melihat ke sekeliling kembali sampai saatnya ia melihat sebuah telur berwarna dasar putih, dengan garis-garis berwarna kuning sebagai penghiasnya yang terdapat di sebuah inkubator dengan cahaya kuning sebagai pemanasnya, dan jerami terbuat dari kertas-kertas sebagai penghangatnya yang lain.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah telur itu, menatap telur yang lebih besar dari telur dinosaurus itu atau isinya bisa setara dengan bayi manusia. Ia menyentuh telur itu dengan jari telunjuknya, penasaran. Seharusnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang mengetahui jika kakaknya adalah profesor gila tidaklah melakukan tindakan bahaya seperti ini. Seharusnya dia tidaklah menyentuh apapun ketika memasuki daerah bahaya seperti ini. Tetapi rasa penasarannya tidaklah bisa dicegah. Iapun menyentuh telur itu, ketika telur itu bergerak-gerak, mengeluskan dirinya sendiri pada telapak tangan sang Uchiha, seperti menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah telur tersebut. "Lucu se—

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Otoutou?" suara bariton membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari inkubator—tempat telur tersebut disimpan. "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan izin dariku untuk memasuki daerah ini?"

Sasuke hanya menatap sang kakak, dan bergerak mundur secara teratur. Pemuda itupun melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah pintu keluar, tidak berbicara apapun, meninggalkan sang kakak dengan cepat, tanpa mengetahui jika sang kakak tersenyum penuh misteri.

**SasuNaruKesukaanRobin**

Acara makan malam berjalan tidak sesuai dugaan Sasuke. Pemuda yang mengira sang kakak akan marah pada dirinya ternyata berbicara santai, seolah kejadian tadi tidaklah pernah ada. Itachi pun sesekali melontarkan gurauan yang membuat seluruh keluarga tertawa. Ya, acara makan malam pun berjalan nyaman sampai saatnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya selama berjam-jam.

Usai menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya, dan berpamitan pada teman-temannya di sosial media, Sasuke memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Iapun mematikan lampu, dan memejamkan matanya, ketika matanya kembali terbuka. Ia menatap langit-langit. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tertidur? Kenapa bayangan telur itu terus meganggu pikirannya? Sasuke menaikan selimutnya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh berpikir aneh-aneh. Ia harus menahan diri. Rasa penasaran terlalu besar itu akan membunuh seseorang. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang sangat penuh ingin tahu. Iapun akan memejamkan matanya ketika…

SRET!

Sang Uchiha membuka selimutnya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur, menerawang—tidak bisa tenang.

Sang pemuda memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memang tidak akan bisa tenang, tanpa menemukan jawaban hal-hal yang membuat dirinya penasaran.

**SasuNaruKesukaanRobin**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah kembali tiba di dalam rumah kaca itu. Seluruh tumbuhan yang tadi pagi aktif sudah tertidur nyenyak, ketika hanya terdapat cahaya lampu taman remang-remang sebagai alat membantu langkah Sasuke. Sang pemuda Uchiha pun berdiri di hadapan pintu ruang kerja sang kakak. Lagi-lagi pintu itu tidak terkunci, dan Sasuke bersyukur karenanya. Sang pemuda pun memasuki ruangan itu, menatap binatang-binatang di dalam penangkaran itupun tertidur dengan nyenyak karena lilin terapi yang sepertinya dinyalakan oleh sang kakak. Kedua mata Sasuke pun bergerak ke arah inkubator. Sekarang ini, telur yang membuat Sasuke penasaran sepanjang hari ternyata terbungkus dengan syal berwarna biru.

Lucu sekali.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah telur itu. Dengan perlahan, dia mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada telur itu, dan telur itu sedikit bergerak, seolah terperanjat kaget karena isi di dalam telur itu terbangun karena sentuhan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha pun mengelus-ngeluskan tangannya dengan lembut, ketika telur itu menggerakan dirinya—membalas elusan tangan Sasuke. Tidak disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri, sang Uchiha tersenyum karena ulah telur tersebut. Iapun mendekatkan wajahnya pada inkubator itu. Ia akan menatap telur tersebut dari jarak sangat dekat, ketika terdengar suara dari arah luar sana.

Eh?

Sasuke terperanjak kaget. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya dari dalam inkubator tersebut, dan lekas pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Selintas Sasuke melihat ke arah inkubator tersebut sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan telur yang tampak kesepian itu. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. Ia bertekad akan kembali kemari pada keesokan hari untuk menemui telur tersebut, jika keadaan memungkinkan. Ia benar-benar sangat penasaran isi di dalam telur itu.

Sangat penasaran.

**SasuNaruKesukaanRobin**

"Uchiha, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru ketika sahabatnya tampak terburu-buru.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Ada yang harus aku urusi," ujar Sasuke, dengan langkah cepat.

Sudah empat hari semenjak Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu, dan bertemu dengan telur ajaib. Sudah empat hari pun Sasuke mencoba untuk menyelusup masuk ke kantor kakaknya tanpa ketahuan. Ia bahkan sudah mengetahui kapan jadwal kakaknya membuka pintu untuk dirinya. Untuk sekarang Sasuke tanpa ragu membuka pintu di hadapannya. Ia memasuki ruang kerja kakaknya, dan melangkah cepat ke arah telur di dalam inkubator yang semakin lama semakin aktif itu. Sasuke mengelus telur itu, menyapanya dengan lembut. Iapun menatap telur yang tidak pernah dia bosan untuk ditatap itu. Iapun mengeluskan punggung-punggung jarinya pada telur itu.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit mengelus dan menatap telur itu, tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran lain di dalam otak Sasuke. Ia merasa penasaran dengan bobot telur tersebut. Sang pemuda yang berposisi setengah jongkok pun berdiri, melihat telur itu dari atas. Iapun merentangkan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam inkubator, dan dengan ragu menyentuh telur itu. Bagaimana berat telur ini? Apakah telur ini seberat ukurannya? Sasuke pun mengangkat sedikit telur itu, tetapi berat dari telur itu belum terasa. Dengan pelan, Sasuke pun mengangkat sedikit lebih atas telur tersebut, dan tidak ada reaksi yang membahayakan dari telur tersebut. Semakin lama, rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin besar. Iapun ingin merasakan dirinya ketika memeluk telur tersebut, dan tanpa berpikir panjang sang Uchiha memeluk telur tersebut.

KRAK!

Terdengar bunyi retakan yang mengerikan dari arah tersebut.

Sasuke mematung di tempat.

Sang Uchiha menjauhkan telur itu. Ia melihat jika telur yang ada di tangannya ini kini memiliki retakan. Mulut Sasuke membuka-tutup. Ia tahu jika suatu saat telur akan menetas. Tetapi dia tidak makhluk apa yang ada di dalam telur ini. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa makhluk yang ada di dekatnya ini. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana jika makhluk di tangannya adalah karnivora berbahaya? Bagaimana jika makhluk di dalam telur ini sangat berbahaya? Sasuke pun hendak menjauhkan telur itu atau mengembalikan telur itu ke inkubator ketika retakan pada telur itu semakin besar. Great! Sepertinya, sebentar lagi dia akan dibunuh kakaknya atau dibunuh makhluk di dalam telur itu. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menaruh telur itu di dalam tempatnya, dan mencari benda yang bisa untuk mempertahankan diririnya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah tongkat besi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tongkat itu berguna sebagai salah satu kuda-kuda alat kimia kakaknya. Sang Uchiha mendekat ke arah inkubator itu, menatap sosok yang sebentar lagi akan muncul dari dalam telur itu. Ia megenggam tongkat dari besi itu dengan erat, siap mengayunkan tongkat itu jika isi di dalam telur itu sangat berbahaya. Sang pemuda pun menahan nafasnya ketika bagian tengah telur itu mulai retak secara utuh. Iapun mengerjapkan matanya, ketika secara perlahan bagian atas telur itu mulai bergeser, dan matanya terbelalak seketika di saat melihat sosok makhluk asing di hadapannya.

Makhluk itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan menatap Sasuke. "Pi—Pi…"

Tongkat di tangan Sasuke melonggar ketika melihat sosok di dalam telur itu. Rupanya makhluk di balik telur itu tidaklah sebahaya yang Sasuke kira. Makhluk di hadapan Sasuke ini cenderung terlihat lemah, dan aneh. Wajahnya seperti manusia, ketika kepalanya dilingkari oleh kelopak bunga matahari. Tubunya seperti manusia, walau ukurannya tidaklah senormal manusia atau terlalu kecil. Makhluk di hadapan Sasuke ini menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, hendak menyingkirkan cangkang telur yang menempel pada kepalanya. Sasuke pun merasa kasihan, dan mengambil cangkar telur itu.

Makhluk asing itu menatap Sasuke dengan kedua bola mata biru jernihnya. "Piiii…," makhluk itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sasuke. Senyuman yang meganjil. "Piii?" katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat kelopaknya bunga mataharinya bergerak-gerak.

"Kau makhluk apa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak bisa mengucapkan kata yang lebih pada teman beberapa harinya ini.

"Ma…," kata makhluk itu, tidak jelas. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi tubuhnya yang baru saja keluar dari telur tentu belum bisa gerak sangat lincah. "Ma," telur itu menatap Sasuke, seolah meminta bantuan dari Sasuke. "Maaaa..," ia akhirnya bisa berdiri walau sementara waktu. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sang Uchiha. "Maaa…Maaaaa," isi dari dalam telur itu meloncat ke arah Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

BRUK!

Makhluk sebesar bayi itu meloncat ke arah Sasuke, dan membuat sang Uchiha terlonjak kaget—takut.

"Maaa.. Maaa...," makhluk itu menatap Sasuke yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Sasuke. "Piiii… Piiii…," makhluk itu menciumi wajah Sasuke.

"He—hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan makhluk di atas tubuhnya ini.

Makhluk itu bersikukuh untuk mengecupi wajah Sasuke, bahkan dia kini mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Uchiha, ketika tangan mungilnya meremas pakaian sang Uchiha. Ia mengulum bibir Sasuke dengan agresif, meminta bibir sang Uchiha untuk terbuka.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, tidak dapat berpikir panjang, ketika dia diserang makhluk sekecil ini. Iapun berusaha menyingkirkan makhluk di atas tubuhnya dengan kasar, ketika tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Sasuke menatap ke atas tubuhnya. Ia melihat jika sang kakak berjongkok di belakang kepalanya, mencegah dirinya untuk menyentuh makhluk mungil di atas tubuhnya.

"Kakak, cepat lepaskan dia dari atas tubuhku!" Sasuke bersyukur sang kakak datang pada waktunya.

"Sebaiknya kau buka mulutmu, dan biarkan dia menikmati yang dia inginkan," kata sang Uchiha sulung, memerintah sang adik agar pasrah dijamah oleh makhluk mungil itu.

"A—apa maksudmu?!" teriak Sasuke, tidak mengerti.

"Dia hanya sedang lapar," kata Itachi. "Ia hanya ingin makan," Itachi memerintah Sasuke melihat ke arah wajah makhluk bermata biru dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya itu. "Lihat dia menangis."

Sasuke melihat jika makhluk yang agresif ini merengek, meminta sesuatu pada sang Uchiha. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh makhluk ini. Dengan suara "piii" dan "maaa" makhluk ini seperti memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya. Sasuke pun menatap sang kakak yang masih menahan tangannya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan pada sang kakak atas makhluk di atas tubuhnya ini. Makhluk aneh apa ini?

"Percobaan baruku," Itachi seperti mengerti dengan kebingungan sang adik. "Bukalah mulutmu, Sasuke," kata sang kakak. "Makhluk seks ini membutuhkan makanan dari mamanya," kata Itachi, membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya—terkejut, dan tanpa sadar mulut Sasuke yang menganga pun langsung dimasuki oleh makhluk mungil, lucu, seperti manusia—tumbuhan matahari itu.

Sasuke bisa merasakan jika lidahnya digoyang-goyangkan oleh lidah mungil itu. Ia bisa merasakan jika perlahan, lidah itu dihisap oleh makhluk tersebut, dan semakin lama, hisapan makhluk itu pada lidahnya semakin keras. Kemudian, makhluk itu, seperti meminum, dan menarik seluruh air liurnya. Tanpa ingin melewati sedikitpun hal-hal menarik di dalam mulut Sasuke, makhluk tersebut mencium Sasuke dengan membabi-buta, ketika sang kakak hanya melihat mulut adiknya di rape oleh makhluk asing.

Makhluk itupun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..," Sasuke menarik nafasnya. Ciuman pertamanya kenapa harus dilakukan dengan makhluk seperti ini. "Jadi, apa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke—sarkastik.

Itachi tertawa mencemooh. "Sekarang kau adalah mamanya. Kau harus mengurusnya karena dia akan selalu mengikutimu," lanjut Itachi. "Kau harus mengajarinya banyal hal, dan memberinya makan," sang Uchiha pun tersenyum nista. "Well, kau harus memberi makanan sesuai yang dia inginkan, seperti… air liurmu, atau sesuatu yang lain pada tubuhmu?" Itachi menatap tengah selangkangan Sasuke yang tidak menonjol sama sekali. "—atau dia akan mati, Sasuke. Benar-benar akan mati."

Kedua mata Sasuke mengerjap, tidak mengerti. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan ekspresi bingung, tidak dapat bertanya apapun. Sedangkan makhluk di atas tubuh Sasuke, sibuk membuka kancing pakaian Sasuke, sibuk memainkan dada sang Uchiha yang tidak membuat Sasuke teransang sama sekali karena… ya begitulah seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak mungkin teransang!

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan bertubuh seperti ini terus. Dikarenakan ia memiliki gen tumbuhan seperti umbi-umbian. Ia akan cepat tumbuh sampai setinggi manusia dewasa," Itachi tersenyum miring. "Ia benar-benar akan memuaskanmu, Sasuke. Memuaskanmu dalam berbagai macam kesempatan," lanjut Itachi, seolah tidak mengetahui masalah sang adik.

"Kau gila..," Sasuke hanya bisa berkometar demikian.

"Piii.. Piii..," tumbuhan atau makhluk yang di atas Sasuke mengemut tonjolan kecil di dada sang Uchiha, tetapi dia kebingungan ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberi respon. "Piiii," makhluk di atas tubuh Sasuke menatap Sasuke bingung. Jika di depannya bukan Sasuke, pasti makhluk ini sudah diapa-apakan sejak tadi karena kelucuannya.

"Kau jangan banyak berharap dariku," kata Sasuke, memperingati. "Aku bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan ini dan itu, di atas ranjang," kata Sasuke, memberitahu makhluk di atas tubuhnya. Tetapi makhluk itu tidaklah mengerti ucapan Sasuke. Makhluk itu malah kembali mengemut ujung puting dada sang Uchiha. "ITACHI AKU MOHON HENTIKAN KEGILAAN INI!" teriak Sasuke, habis kesabaran.

"Tidak. Dia sudah memilihmu," Itachi melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke. "Sekarang, hanya ada dua pilihan… kau yang memuaskannya atau dia yang memuaskanmu, jika tidak… dia akan memaksa, atau menangis, dan merengek—tiada hentinya. Maklumi saja, makhluk peliharaan kan harus diajak bermain," lanjutnya, nyengir tidak meras berdosa. Sang kakak pun beranjak dari tempatnya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kebingungan. "Semangat, Sasuke," kata sang kakak sebelum menutup pintu.

Sasuke membatu di tempat. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini, atau melakukan hal tidak-tidak dengan manusia, apalagi dengan makhluk seperti ini. Iapun menatap tubuh yang masih sibuk memanjakan dirinya. Tidak mungkin dia dimanjakan oleh tumbuhan miliknya ini karena… kondisi Sasuke yang memprihatinkan. Adapun yang ada… Sasuke lah yang harus memanjakannya. Dialah yang harus membuat makhluk ini merasa senang, dan puas. Sasuke pun menatap tubuh polos bak bayi di atas tubuhnya ini. Gila. Dia sama saja seperti memanjakan bayi. Iapun memejamkan matanya, menyentuhkan kulitnya pada makhluk lembut ini. Ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sebaiknya cepat tumbuh dewasa atau kau akan mati karena aku tidak akan pernah memberimu makan," ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan tonjolan sangat kecil pada makhluk itu dan membuat makhluk itu mendesah pelan—benar-benar nista.

"Piii… pi…," makhluk itu mendesah di atas Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin merana.

Ha-ah, semenjak kedatangan makhluk itu…

Kehidupan Sasuke yang datar pun berubah drastis..

Selain dia menjadi sosok ibu, ayah, atau orang tua dari makhluk asing ciptaan sang kakak…

Iapun harus melayani… makhluk itu…

Melayani dalam kata negatif?

**Tubikontinued~**

* * *

><p>Berminat <em>review?<em>


End file.
